memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Canada
Canada was a North American country on Earth that bordered the United States. The northernmost areas of this country were located in the Arctic Circle. Canada's national flag was red supporting a central white band with a red, eleven-pointed maple leaf. People or items which had their origin in this country were called Canadians. The languages of this country included English and French. ( ; ; ; ) During the 20th century, triticale, the root grain of quadrotriticale, was developed in Canada. ( ) In the late 20th century, the Canadian Space Agency was founded in cooperation with NASA for the training of astronauts in the latter's space shuttle orbiter program. One of the first graduates of this program was Marc Garneau of STS-41G. ( ) In 2032, Canada took part in the Ares IV mission. ( In 2154, Jonathan Archer suggested Canada and Norway as possible locations for Hoshi Sato to take respite following the Xindi incident. ( ) A 21st century-era political map of Earth was stored in the 's library computer in 2254. The North American continent was seen on this map. This map was among the materials viewed by the Talosians when they scanned the Enterprise computer. ( ) Sam Lavelle's grandfather was Canadian, and he was mistakenly informed by that William T. Riker was also from that country. In an attempt at small talk, Lavelle mentioned to Riker that his grandfather was from Canada, but when he asked Riker if he grew up there too, he stated that he was actually from Alaska. Lavelle was reduced to stating that both Canada and Alaska "get a lot of snow," which Riker conceded. ( ) Michael Eddington's family was also from Canada. A once family heirloom of Eddington's was a 22nd century one dollar coin which he dubbed his "lucky loonie". ( ) In an alternate timeline, Canadian Prime Minister William Lyon Mackenzie King was used in a 1944 Nazi propaganda newsreel as an example of a "financial profiteer." ( ) Geography Due to its geographic location, Canada harbored no tropical diseases, which made it a good vacation spot for people who wanted to avoid such medical issues. ( ) In the 21st century, Canada comprised ten provinces, including Alberta; and three territories. ( ) Deep Space 9 briefly possessed a Starfleet runabout named the , named after the Yukon River which runs through the Yukon Territory and the US State of Alaska. ( ) In 2375, this station had another runabout, the , named after the Gander River in Newfoundland, site of an Allied Air force base from the early days of World War II. ( ) The crew of the coined a corridor of Borg-free space the "Northwest Passage", which was named after the unmarked water "trail" for boats in the Arctic Ocean between islands of the Northwest Territories, used as the shortest route around the North American continent. ( ) In 2365, Toronto City Hall appeared in the Iconian gateway found on the planet Iconia. ( ) During the 24th century, Calgary remained a tourism destination, particularly for Starfleet Academy cadets who enjoyed skiing. ( ) See also * Manitoba Journal of Interplanetary Psychology * University of Manitoba Appendices Background information London Kings During the 21st century, London, Ontario may have been the home of the professional baseball team, the London Kings, who were established in and . It is equally likely the team could have been based out of London, England, United Kingdom. "The Cage" maps The maps used in the original were published in the early 1960s. It is probable that Canada was labeled on two 20th century-era political map of Earth used in the original "The Cage". However, due to the poor quality of the image and the inability to access the source material, this is far from certain. Decades later, a Central Intelligence Agency map, which was used in the remastered "The Cage", was published either in April 2007 http://www.lib.utexas.edu/maps/world_maps/world_pol_2007.pdf or September 2008 http://www.lib.utexas.edu/maps/world_maps/world_pol_2008.pdf. The difference, which was not noticeable at the resolution of the image from the episode, was the addition of Kosovo, which gained its independence between the releases. The label "Canada" was not legible to the viewer. File:Earth map, 20th century, Northern Hemisphere.jpg|20th century-era political map of Earth File:Earth map, 20th century, North Pacific.jpg|20th century-era political map of Earth External links * * * The Canadian Encyclopedia * Government of Canada de:Kanada fr:Canada nl:Canada Category:Earth countries